bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Gell Upper
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Geru_Appa.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan |number = 38 |last = Kachia Gell's Impact |next = His Name is Mister Down}} is the thirty-eighth episode of BakuTech! Bakugan. It aired on December 22th, 2012. Plot The first episode recaps Kachia Gell's destructive Critical K.O. on Gif Jinryu and Harubaru taking his turn. Harubaru uses Bending Shoot on Kachia Gell in hopes to inflict Critical K.O. on it. His shot was impressive at first with Rise Dragaon popping out right in front of Gell and the two Pyrus BakuTech going head-to-head. Mister Up was unimpressed so he commanded Gell to attack. Gell uses its powerful neck and head to toss out Dragaon from the Gate Card. Not only was Dragaon tossed out of the Gate Card; attack was so powerful that it pierced through the roof of the Bakugan Dojo, throwing Dragaon up into the sky and then back down into the floor violently. Harubaru runs to his partner while Raichi concludes that even Rise Dragaon's power can't do anything on Kachia Gell. Mister Up sarcastically compliments Harubaru's futile attempt. Tatsuma takes his turn with Mister Up's encouragement. Tatsuma makes a perfect shot while Harubaru and Raichi think that the opposing team will win by Double Stand. However, instead of a Double Stand; Gif Jinryu inflicted Critical Hit on Kachia Gell. Mister Up scolded him but Tatsuma defended himself saying that its a sort of payback for what happened before. With two Double Stand attempts failed, Mister Up rethinks their tactics and realized that instead of forcing out Jinryu to take possession of Tatsuma he should praise his brawling partner. With one Gate Card standing in the field; Raichi contemplated that the next turn would be the same thing over again regardless of who shoots first. Mister Up called his opponents' attention, giving them a hint that they shoot precisely at the same time. Harubaru dismissed it as a deceptionary tactic but Raichi was nonetheless willing to give it a try for the benefit of the doubt. Mister Up stands Kachia Gell in a Gate Card and beckons his opponents to give his hint a shot. The two boys shot their Bakugan at the same time, unleashing a powerful attack on Kachia Gell which puts up a sphere of defense. Much to the two boys' surprise, Gell tossed them out of the table and slammed them into the wall. Raichi could only conclude that not even two opponents would be able to withstand the opponent's powerful attack. Mister Up commands that its on to the next one. Tatsuma asked if he could take his turn but Mister Up decided to shoot Kachia Gell against the standing Dragaon and Munikis. Just when Harubaru and Raichi thought that they saw everything; Mister Up unleashes a powerful spinning shot and uses a new move called BakuTech Gell Upper. The two boys were blinded by a ray of light unleashed by Kachia Gell on their respective Bakugan. When the light vanished, the two boys are surprised to see that Kachia Gell only inflicted a Critical Hit on both Bakugan but was able to tear the battlefield apart. Tatsuma could only yelp in fear as Mister Up declares that there is absolutely no way anyone could best his Kachia Gell. Suddenly, a man on a bike yells out "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" from outside the Dojo. It's none other than Mister Down, Mister Up's sworn rival. Mister Down arrives with quite an entrance, surprising the students of Bakugan Dojo. Mister Down introduces himself and declares that he will be the one to teach Mister Up a lesson. Featured Brawls Harubaru Hinode and Raichi Kuronashi versus Mister Up and Tatsuma This is a continuation of the previous episode's brawl. Harubaru uses Bending Shoot and attempts Critical K.O. but fails Tatsuma attempts Double Stand but instead inflicts Critical Hit on Kachia Gell Mister Up stands Kachia Gell on a Gate Card Harubaru and Raichi shot at the same time, attempting Critical K.O. but fail. Harubaru and Raichi stand their Bakugan. Mister Up uses a Spinning Shot and unleashes BakuTech Gell Upper inflicting Critical Hit Battlefield Destroyed and Brawl Interrupted. No Result. Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Mister Up * Mister Down BakuTech Seen *Pyrus Rise Dragaon *Darkus Hollow Munikis *Aquos Gif Jinryu *Pyrus Kachia Gell Notes This episode is adapted from... Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Episodes